


Shopping Bag Dreams

by catandmouse10



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Mamrou and Minako head to the mall for some last minute gifts.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Chiba Mamoru
Kudos: 1





	Shopping Bag Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And we're back. I haven't written a fan fiction in over two years. I can't believe it's been that long. I am excited to be writing this story for someone else. I hope they enjoy it. I also hope they enjoy their holidays with their friends and family.

Mamrou Chiba had no idea how he had been saddled into going to the mall with Minako, but here he was. She had originally was suppose to go with Jadeite, but he had gotten a cold. After that she had begged him to take her since he still had some shopping to do himself.

The problem was that she hadn't got any shopping done at all.

And he just needed to buy for Makoto and Usagi.

He had a feeling they would be at the mall all day and he also had a feeling he would be picking out her presents for everyone. Minako wasn't the best gift giver to begin with and she rolled her blue eyes skyward every time he told her a certain person wouldn't like what she had picked out for them.

One year she had gotten him a karaoke machine. Why she thought he would want that, he would never know. She knew he couldn’t sing and she had never given him a reason for why she had bought it. 

“Come on Mamrou!” Minako shouted as she skipped towards the entrance to the mall. She was like a small child and he was tempted to grab her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. He knew the mall would be busy with Christmas shoppers and Minako liked to wander.

“Where do you want to start first?” He asked as they stopped at the directory for the stores. He knew he wanted to got to the jewelry store and grab a necklace Usagi had been eyeing for awhile now. He also might stop by the flower shop and pick up a plant or two for Makoto. She was the hardest one to shop for out of all the girls. But he knew she would like whatever he got her.

“I have a list this year!” She answered his question cheerfully and he was honestly shocked. He had never seen her with a shopping list before. She must have noticed the look on his face because she rolled her eyes and responded. “I know you are shocked but I figured it would be easier on both of us and no one would hate my presents this year.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the jewelry store. He got his necklace for Usagi and she got a bracelet for her mom. She also managed to save him some money on the necklace by pointing out it was on sale. It was something he wouldn't have noticed without her there and the cashier wasn't about to tell him.

She dragged him off to the flower shop next and helped him pick out a nice rose bush for Makoto. He had hoeard about Usagi talk about how she wanted Makoto to have her own green house when Crystal Tokyo became a reality. He had to admit he couldn't wait to see that and he hoped this little rose bush would be the start of it all. 

The book store was next. She planned on crossing three people on her list off in this store. She grabbed a gift card for Ami and filled him in on how hard it was to get their blue haired friend to give her any gift ideas. Ami had apparently told Minako that she needed to work on her time management skills and not shop at such a late time in the month. The blonde had told her she wasn't being helpful and decided a gift card was her best bet.

She decided to get a book on Astrology for Rei. It had become a new hobby for Rei and she seemed to enjoy herself. A cook book and a book about peonies rounded for Makoto rounded out her purchases at the book store. Mamrou grabbed a book hydrangeas for Makoto and now he was officially done holiday shopping. 

She marched him off the video store next and grabbed a season of the teen drama that Usagi liked. “I don't understand why she likes this show.” Minako mumbled to herself as she grabbed it off the shelf. He agreed with her on this. He remembered that Usagi had tried to get them to watch it with her one time and they had both fallen asleep. Usagi hadn't been happy but thankfully Makoto enjoyed it and would watch it with her now.

Minako paid for her purchase and they left the video store.

“Where else do we need to go?” He asked her as she crossed Usagi's name off her list.

“I'm done but I want a hot chocolate.” She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the food court. She bought their drinks since he had been nice enough to take her shopping with him, it was the least she could do.

“What are you getting me?” He asked once they sat down at one of the little tables in the food court.

“I got your gift weeks ago,” She answered as she blew a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. “I couldn't very well buy it today while we were shopping that would have ruined the surprise.”

He nodded his head in agreement. Minako was the best at keeping presents a secret. Ami and Makoto weren't good at lying. Rei would blurt it out if you pushed her hard enough. Usgai would just tell you because she was excited to share the fact she was giving you a gift.

Mamrou thought it was sweet but he was happy Minako was helping her try to keep it her presents a secret. Usagi had agreed the looks of surprise on people's faces would be nice to see when they opened their gifts, instead of the moment she actually bought the gift and called right after to say what it was.

“I am happy we got to spend some time together,” She said as she finished her drink. “I know you probably didn't want to shop with me, but I am happy you let me tag along.”

He smiled as she spoke. They didn't always agree on everything, but he was happy to spend the day with her as well. Minako was a good friend and he knew the girls would love the presents she had gotten them.

“Let's go home.” She said as she got up to throw her cup away. “I need to wrap these gifts since Christmas is tomorrow.” Sh grabbed her bags and they made their way back out to his car to head home.


End file.
